In a wired network, the total amount of bandwidth is usually fixed, predictable, and sufficient to handle an average number of users. A wireless network generally has more limited bandwidth than a wired network. Assuming a similar number of users, most data transactions, from telephone call setup to steaming video, therefore operate at a slower speed in a wireless network than in a wired network.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.